


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/F, Infidelity, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Time Shenanigans, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Doctor pays a visit to Sheffield, 1998.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Najia Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how to classify this, but it dropped into my head and didn't want to leave.

"So… you wanna talk about it?" The Doctor sat across from Najia, as the woman mowed through a plate of pancakes with an efficiency that was frankly rather frightening. 

"It was very nice of you to pick me up," Najia said, as she chewed. She looked very tired, even with her fierce expression. "And no, I _don't_ want to talk about it."

"I can't exactly just let a pregnant woman walk along the road by herself," the Doctor protested. "What kind of monster would I be?" 

"You didn't have to buy me dinner, too," Najia said, although she was still eating. She rested a hand on her belly, and she winced. "There were a lot of 'monsters' passing me by, at any rate."

The Doctor perked up, leaned forward. "Is she kicking?" She was pretty sure she had done her math right, and the TARDIS had been feeling cooperative. 

"How d'you know it's a girl?" Najia gave the Doctor a suspicious look, and the Doctor was grinning in spite of herself. It seemed she had always been suspicious. 

"Lucky guess," the Doctor said. "Can I drive you home?"

" _No_ ," Najia said, with feeling. "Not until he's apologized."

"It's kind of hard for your husband to apologize if he doesn't know where you are," the Doctor pointed out. She rested her chin in her hand, looking at Najia over the cafe table, and Najia looked back at her, defiant as ever. 

"He can figure it out," Najia said, and she sighed, leaning back into her seat and rubbing her rounded belly. 

"D'you want to come crash at my hotel room?" The Doctor tried to sound casual. "I'm staying at a little place while I'm visiting a friend, and you look like you need the rest."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Najia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and she was cradling her belly protectively. "Not that I don't appreciate the help, but… well, everyone has a motive."

"I can't just want to help you?" The Doctor's fingers itched to press against Najia's belly. She wanted to kiss it, rub her face into it. Wanted to feel the baby who would someday be her Yaz kicking and shifting under the skin of her mother's belly. 

"Nobody wants nothing in life," said Najia firmly. 

"Maybe I'm trying to improve my personal karma," said the Doctor. "Or repay the universe for doing me a good turn, ages ago."

Najia kept looking at her skeptically. 

"D'you have a better option right now?" The Doctor was using her most reasonable tone. 

"I don't have an argument for that, but I will soon," said Najia. 

"You can think of a good argument after you've had a good sleep," the Doctor agreed. 

* * *

The motel room the Doctor had taken for the night was not a good one. There weren't any bedbugs, thankfully, and she had supplemented the itchier blankets for softer ones from the TARDIS, but it was still, at its core, a shit hotel room. 

Najia made a face. "When you said a hotel room, I thought you meant something a little… y'know, nicer," she said, and she sat down on the bed carefully, a hand on her lower back. "Cor, my everything hurts." She took her coat off, letting it crumple in a heap on the floor beside the bed. 

At least she hadn't commented on the fact that there was only one big bed, instead of two small ones. 

"Being pregnant must be difficult," the Doctor said, and she kicked her shoes off, shrugging out of her coat. "D'you wanna call your husband, tell him you're alright?"

"Let him worry a bit," Najia grumbled, and then she sighed, rubbing her belly in little circles through the thin fabric of her dress. "I must seem mad," she said quietly, "gadding about when I'm about to have a baby."

"Is this your first baby?" The Doctor asked, as if she didn't know. As if she hadn't planned this all out, down to the day.

"Yep," said Najia, and she sighed. "Scared witless."

"Everyone is," the Doctor said, and she crouched down in front of. "Having children is always terrifying, trying to figure out who they'll be, how they'll change you." She put a cautious hand on Najia's belly, and her hand wasn't slapped away. "I think you're gonna make an _awesome_ human."

"It sounds so weird when you put it like that," Najia said, and then she grunted, as the baby kicked against the Doctor's palm. 

"Oh!" The Doctor felt her face break into a wide grin. "I felt that!"

"I hope so," Najia said, and she winced. "That was a hard one." 

"Go easy on your mum there," the Doctor said, speaking directly to Najia's belly. "She's taking good care of ya!" 

Another kick, and the Doctor pressed closer, pressing both hands over the span of Najia's belly. "I think she likes you," Najia said, and she was looking sidelong at the Doctor. "She only ever reacts this way to my husband."

"It's nice to be liked," the Doctor said, and now she was rubbing Najia's belly in soothing circles. "Are you still sore?"

"I'm eight months pregnant," Najia said. "When am I not sore?"

The Doctor laughed, and made a pleased noise when a little fist nudged against her hand. "I could help you with that, if you'd like."

Najia looked down at the Doctor, her expression skeptical, and the Doctor gave her most guileless smile back. 

"Why are you being so nice?" Najia's booted feet nudged at the Doctor's leg. 

"I like to help people," the Doctor said. She held Najia's gaze. 

"Alright," Najia said after a moment. "Alright."

"Let's just get these off," the Doctor said cheerfully, all business now. She pulled Najia's boots off carefully, then Najia's socks, and began to rub the human's feet. 

Najia and Yaz made the same noises when they got their feet rubbed, although Yaz liked a firmer foot rub, while Najia preferred a more delicate touch. Her feet were bigger than Yaz's, but that made sense - Yaz's hands and feet were _tiny_. Najia's toes curled around the Doctor's wrist the same way, though, and judging by the scent of her arousal, she had the same reaction to foot rubs that Yaz did. 

"D'you want me to do your back?" The Doctor kept her voice level, calm. She wanted to kiss Najia's belly, whisper all sorts of secrets to the baby, but… these things took time. Humans spooked easily, especially _this_ human. 

"If you don't mind," Najia said.

"Wouldn't offer it if I wasn't okay with it," the Doctor said cheerfully, and she stood up, stretching. 

"You never know with some people," Najia said, as the Doctor climbed onto the bed behind her. She sighed as the Doctor's thumbs dug into a knot in her back, and moaned. 

"I'm not some people," the Doctor said earnestly, and she began to rub Najia's back in earnest. 

* * * 

Najia's back wasn't as sensitive as Yaz's, which was a pity. The Doctor had once made Yaz come just by kissing and biting along the sweet spot between Yaz's shoulder blades for fifteen minutes.

Najia's back was also stiff as a board, and she grunted and winced every time the Doctor found a particularly sensitive spot. "You're good at that," she mumbled, after the Doctor had worked out a particularly difficult knot. 

"Did some studying," the Doctor said, and she didn't even try to hide her smugness. She let her fingers trail along Najia's back, moving to the back of Najia's neck, and Najia shuddered. There were goosebumps erupting all along her visible skin. 

"Did you?" Najia's voice was faint. 

The Doctor brought her hands down Najia's arms, using the very tips of her fingers. She brushed the very edges of Najia's breasts, and Najia shuddered again. 

"I'm married, y'know," Najia said. 

The Doctor paused, her hands hovering over Najia's full, round breasts. "Does that mean stop?" She was speaking directly into Najia's ear, and she pressed closer, her breasts against Najia's back, her hair tickling Najia's neck. 

"No," Najia said, and her hands came up to cover the Doctor's. 

The Doctor came around, so that she was looking Najia in the face. She could see traces of Yaz - the curve of Najia's brow, the elegant line of her profile, her slightly pouty lower lip. She moaned the same way that Yaz did when the Doctor nipped on it, and her fingers tangled in the Doctor’s hair the same way. She yanked harder, though, and her tongue was much more insistent against the Doctor’s than Yaz's ever was. 

The Doctor sighed into Najia’s mouth, and her hands slid across Najia’s sensitive breasts, to the swell of her belly. “You’re making such an awesome human,” she said into Najia’s mouth, as her hands moved lower, her hands spread over the tight skin of it.

“D’you have a pregnancy fetish or something?” Najia shifted along the bed, until she could support her back with the pillows.

“Nah,” said the Doctor, and she pressed a kiss to Najia’s big belly. "I'm not interested in just any pregnant woman." She sighed as the baby kicked against her hand. "I'm interested in _you_." 

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Najia groused, and she sighed as the Doctor kissed her right above her navel. 

"I'll show you just how special you can be, Najia Kahn," the Doctor said, and she wriggled, shoving the skirt of Najia's dress up.

"Do you…" Najia cleared her throat and she looked faintly embarrassed, "d'you want me to do anything for you?"

"Getting to be close to you like this is plenty," the Doctor assured her. "Getting to take care of you - of both of you." She planted a loud, smacking kiss on Najia's belly, and the baby kicked against the Doctor's cheek. 

"I think she likes you," Najia said, and her voice was surprisingly gentle. "I think my husband is the only person she reacts to like this." Najia made a pained face, and the Doctor leaned forward pushing Najia's thighs apart and pressing her nose into the crotch of Najia's panties. 

Najia gasped, and she went rigid. The Doctor smirked, and she licked Najia. She jabbed her tongue forward, and Najia shuddered, her heels digging into the bed. 

_Pregnant pussy. Been a while since I tasted that._ The Doctor pushed the crotch of Najia's panties to the side, and she lapped at the human's clit. She tasted similar to Yaz, but sharper, saltier. _If Yaz ever gets pregnant, what's she going to taste like?_

The Doctor would have to test that. 

Najia liked a firmer touch than Yaz did, and preferred the tip of the Doctor's tongue against her clit in little figure eights, instead of the deep, long strokes with the flat of the Doctor's tongue like Yaz. 

The baby inside of Najia - Yaz, but not Yaz yet - was rolling and kicking, and Najia kept crying out with every pass of her tongue. She was tight and hot inside, smooth and slippery the way every human vagina was, and the Doctor loved her for it, loved the slippery squeeze and thrust. 

"I d-d-don't know your _name_ ," Najia gasped, and then she sobbed as her orgasm pulsed through her, and the baby moved inside of her, against the Doctor's other hand. The tight swell of Najia's pregnant belly and the slick, sucking heat were enough to bring the Doctor close to the brink, and she swirled her tongue along Najia's clit, then sucked on it, hard enough that Najia's hips left the bed and she came again, a little exclamation point of an orgasm after the grand sentence of her first one. 

The Doctor pulled off of Najia's cunt, kissed her inner thigh. "So," she said brightly, and she nuzzled her cheek against the warm heft of Najia's belly, "that was a good warm up."

"Warm up," Najia said thickly. " _Warm up_?!"

The Doctor planted another kiss on Najia's belly, then withdrew her fingers and yanked at the panties, until they ripped at the seams. "Warm up," she said firmly, spreading Najia's cunt open with her thumbs. "Now… where was I?"

* * *

Najia fell asleep after the eighth orgasm, in a tangle of sweaty limbs, wrapped in the covers. Her dress was crumpled on the ground, and she was snoring quietly, dead to the world. 

The Doctor kissed her belly, murmuring to the baby inside of it - secret things, things she would tell Yaz again someday, in the future. She left a pile of money on the bedside table, and a note for Najia about how her husband loved her very much and to go back to him. She needed Yaz to grow up with both parents, after all. Then she washed her face, stuffed Najia's ripped, wet panties into the pocket of her coat and began to walk towards the TARDIS. 

* * *

"Doctor!" Yaz moaned, and her fingers were knotted in the Doctor's hair. "Doctor, Doctor, right there, there, _oh_!" 

The Doctor kept lapping at Yaz's clit, relishing the taste of Yaz's cunt as it spasmed wetly against her face. She wrapped her lips around Yaz's clit and sucked, and the human squealed, her heels digging into the Doctor's sides. 

The Doctor helped Yaz ride out the orgasm, then pulled back, kissing the inside of one thigh. She smiled up at Yaz, and Yaz smiled back, dazed and leaning back against the TARDIS console. 

"Not that I don't appreciate it," Yaz said, her voice breathless, "but what was that for?" 

The Doctor took Yaz's hand in her own, pressing a wet kiss to the palm. The same hand, now much bigger than the little fist that had bumped against the Doctor's cheek through the skin of Najia's belly. "I'm just happy to see you," she told Yaz, and she stood up carefully, kissing Yaz on the mouth, letting the other woman taste herself. She pressed her palm against the flatness of Yaz's belly, and remembered the span of Najia's, and of the baby kicking against her palm. 

She was going to put her baby in this human, and soon. She would need to start planting the metaphorical seeds soon. To say nothing of the literal ones. 

"I'm glad to see you too," said Yaz, and she sighed into the Doctor's mouth. "I'm always glad to see you." 

The Doctor remembered Najia's pained expression, the way the skin under her dress had shifted, as the baby had moved towards the beloved voice. "I know," she told Yaz, and she kissed her again.


End file.
